Mi nueva vida
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Leila es una chica de 14 años, que a pasado por muchas cosas para ser aceptada tal y como es pero todo puede mejorar cuando se encuentra con los creppypastas y quien sabe tal vez termine siendo uno y enamorandose de otro ¿dejara asu familia para ser un creppypasta?, ¿lograra sanar las heridas de su creppypasta favorito y tal vez ser algo ser algo mas para el?. Entren y descubranlo.
1. Asi soy yo

**Hola a todos, como están, aquí les traigo otra historia pero esta vez no es de "My Little pony" ni de "como entrenar a tu dragón" esta vez es de los "creppypastas" esta historia hace ya tiempo que la tengo en la cabeza y ahora la puedo escribir ya que por fin tengo tiempo gracias a dios y bueno espero que les guste y aquí está…la historia**

Capitulo. 1. Así soy yo

Hola, mi nombre es Leila Gisela, tengo 14 años, mido 1.53, mi cabello es castaño oscuro casi parece negro y suelo peinarme con una cola de caballo, mis ojos son marrón, vivo con mis padres y mi hermano mayor en una casa algo cerca del bosque; mi hermano y yo somos muy unidos, él es más grande que yo por 8 años por lo que él tiene 22 años; nuestra familia en una palabra…única.

Mi padre se llama Luis y tiene un pasatiempo…especial para él, ya que lo desarrollo en su primer apellido…a el gusta jugar al tiro al blanco pero no con dardos, si no con…cuchillos ya sean dagas, navajas, incluso los de mantequilla, a él le gusta usar todo lo que tenga filo, apenas mi hermano pudo sostener un cuchillo mi padre le enseño a usarlo para defenderse lo mismo paso conmigo, frente a la gente es alguien frio y serio pero con nosotros es alguien cariñoso y un buen padre.

Mi mamá se llama Laura y es algo más…normal, le gusta la repostería y es la mujer más dulce y cariñosa que eh conocido, y me dicen que me parezco a ella, pero también tenía un apellido algo peculiar que hacía que todos se alejaran de ella…excepto mi padre; ella escapo de casa a sus 17 años pues mis abuelos la maltrataban fue entonces que conoció a mi papá; ella nunca ha dejado de sonreír

Mi hermano se llama Lucio y a él y a mí nos gustan nuestros nombres pues nos hacen únicos pero algunas personas no lo aprecian, el apellido de mi padre causa burla pero a la vez respeto y el de mi madre causa temor pero también burla, pero aun así estoy orgullosa de lo que soy…mí nombre Leila Gisela cuchillo muerto…y así soy yo

Leila y Lucio iban llegando a su escuela la cual era privada y era de kínder a universidad pero esta última en otro sector; Leila vestía una blusa de mangas color purpura, un pantalón de mezclilla, y unos converse negros, iba muy feliz hacia su casillero, después de sacar algunas cosas de disponía a ir al patio donde se encontraría a su hermano pero…

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una chica de cabello rubio ojos azules y traía puesto una blusa rosa claro de tirantes y una mini falda blanca, la típica popular de la escuela o al menos ella era la de secundaria y tambien venia acompañada con dos chicas muy similares a ella

-Ah, hola Vivian- dijo Leila tratando de no darle importancia e irse lo más rápido posible, pero no fue así

-Oh, la muerta viviente y asesina quiere huir- decía con burla

-Ya te dije que no soy una muerta viviente ni una asesina- dijo Leila molesta

-Claro que sí, tus apellidos son cuchillo y muerto y eso quiere decir que lo eres- dijo con una mirada de burla y superioridad; y la gente ya se estaba acercando a ver

-Que me apellide así no significa que lo esté o lo sea- dijo defendiendo en general a su madre, a su hermano y a ella

-Oh, la rarita se enojó- esto hizo que todos se pusieran a reír; Vivian hizo una señal de que pusieran Leila contra los casilleros, a continuación, tomaron su mochila sacando todo lo que tenía.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- decía Vivian –libros, cuadernos, no hay nada bueno aquí, mmm ¿y esto? un block de dibujo, que interesante- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Eso es privado- dijo notablemente furiosa pero solo la aplastaban más contra los casilleros

-¿Pero qué es esto?, esto es horrible… ¿acaso este tipo no tiene parpados?- dijo con una expresión de entre sorpresa y susto

-Se llama Jeff the killer, y los dibujos son de los creppypastas, que de seguro alguien como tú no los conoce- decía Leila mientras intentaba salir pero solo logro asomar un poco la cabeza

-Jump- tomo un dibujo que estaba suelto –entonces esto te gusta ¿eh?, que lastima que a mí no- y dicho esto rompió el dibujo en cuatro pedazos

-Ahhh- dijo Leila mientras se soltaba y corría a donde estaban los pedazos, eran de uno de sus dibujos favoritos donde a un lado estaba Jeff con dos cuchillos y al otro lado Laughing yack con una sonrisa de satisfacción –mi…dibujo- decía apenas con hilo de voz

-Aww, que triste, la muerta viviente y asesina perdió su preciado dibujo- dijo con burla causando la burla de todos; Leila estaba triste pues ese era uno de los primeros dibujos que había hecho de los creppypastas, pero también estaba muy enojada por lo que Vivian había hecho y estaba por sacar uno de los varios cuchillos que tenía ocultos pero…

-Señorita Larner, ¿me podría explicar que es todo esto?- todos voltearon y vieron a la directora junto con Lucio

-Ah, directora, pues yo trataba de ayudar a Leila pero…- trataba de excusarse Vivian

-¿Ah sí?, pues esta foto donde tus amigas mantienen a la señorita Leila contra los casilleros, mientras usted revisa su mochila me dice otra cosa muy diferente- decía la directora mostrando la dicha foto en el celular de Lucio –ustedes vendrán conmigo- y dicho esto se las llevó a la dirección, acto seguido, Lucio corrió hasta donde estaba su hermana

-Leila, ¿estás bien?- dijo mientras se hincaba junto a su hermana

-Rompieron mi dibujo, si no hubieras llegado habría acabado con ella, gracias- dijo mientras recogía los trozos del dibujo y los llevaba consigo

**Afuera en el patio**

-Toma- dijo Lucio mientras le daba cinta adhesiva

-Gracias- dijo con tono triste, entonces tomo la cinta y saco los pedazos

-Debes aprender a controlarte, papá nos ha entrenado para usar los cuchillos en defensa personal, no por una pelea de secundaria

-Pero ellas se lo merecían- dijo Leila aun con el ceño fruncido

-Tal vez, pero tú no eres así- dijo Lucio mientras la abrazaba sobre el hombro

-Es cierto, gracias hermano- dicho esto lo abrazo –mmm, no quedo igual- dijo al ver el dibujo ya pegado

-Bueno, tal vez puedas volver a hacerlo- dijo tomando el dibujo

-Tal vez, pero aun así lo guardare- entonces saco el block de dibujo y lo metió entre las hojas

-¿Y qué me cuentas?- dijo Lucio

-Pues encontré un creppypasta increíble me encanto, se llama Scream of Blood- decía Leila con entusiasmo

-En serio, bueno me pasas el link para leerlo

-Claro, y tú que cuentas

-Pues encontré el de Clockwork

-Que atrasado estas, ya había leído ese desde hace mucho- y así siguieron platicando sobre los creppypastas sin saber que alguien los estaba observando a lo lejos

**Y este es el primer capítulo, espero de todo corazón que les guste pues esta historia ronda por mi cabeza desde ya hace mucho, y alguien noto la cualidad que puse en cada uno de los nombres de la familia de Leila si es así por favor déjenlo en un review haber si son bien observadores; y sobre los apellidos es que hace mucho se me ocurrió la historia de los cuchillo muerto y pensó en ponerlos como la familia del fic bueno adiós. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	2. Nos conocemos

**Hola a chicos y chicas que leen esta historia, al fin aquí está el segundo capítulo de "Mi nueva vida" perdonen la tardanza por favor eh estado muy ocupada con mis demás historia claro con unas más que con otras pero es igual es igual, ah pero antes de comenzar el capítulo me gustaría agradecer a…**

**Heron- White**

**BlondeBaka**

**ALEXME.S**

**MyaBL26**

…**por comentar, seguir y poner en favoritos mi historia, en serio muchísimas gracias y déjenme decirles que ya estoy haciendo las imágenes de Leila y cuando pueda las subo a devianART, bueno ahora sí, eh aquí el capítulo…comenzamos**

Capitulo. 2. Nos conocemos

**Pov. Bloody painter**

Estaba en la creppyhouse, para ser más exacto en mi habitación, estaba en mi escritorio haciendo uno de mis dibujos cuando me doy cuenta que me quede sin "pintura" así que me decidí salir para buscar más…

Después de pensarlo mejor iría a una secundaria son los tipos de "pintura" que más prefiero, me recuerda como comencé a ser lo que hoy soy

Llegue a una escuela privada, perfecto, fui hasta el sector de los de tercero de secundaria…para ser escuela privada está muy mal protegida, pero al llegar vi que todos se reunían me acerque no por curiosidad si no porque si no lo hacía sospecharían de mí y se darían cuanta que no estudio aquí…

Al acercarme vi que dos rubias sujetaban a una chica como de 14 años contra los casilleros…mmm que extraño me parece que ya la había visto… ah y también vi que otra rubia revisaba su mochila

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo la rubia que revisaba la mochila –libros, cuadernos, no hay nada bueno aquí mmm ¿y esto? Un block de dibujo que interesante- dijo mientras dejaba a un lado lo demás

-Eso es privado- dijo la chica, pero solo logro que la empujaran más contra los casilleros

-¿Pero qué es esto?, esto es horrible…¿acaso este tipo no tiene parpados?- ¿sin parpados?, solo hay dos personas así…Jeff y Nina

-Se llama Jeff the killer, y los dibujos son de los creppypastas, que de seguro alguien como tú no los conoce- dijo pero solo logro sacar un poco su cabeza; Ahhh, así que nos conoce

-Jump- vi que tomo un dibujo suelto, esto no me huele bien –entonces esto te gusta ¿eh?, que lastima que a mí no- dijo la rubia, a continuación, rompió su dibujo en pedazos…

Vi como ella salió corriendo a recoger los pedazos, no pude evitar pensar que eso fue lo mismo que le hicieron a uno de los míos cuando iba en mi antigua secundaria; alto, acaso vi que ella estaba sacando un cuchillo, no lo pude cerciorar ya que llego la directora junto con un chico de universidad, me escondí y los seguí observando

Al parecer, él es su hermano mayor y por lo que pude oír a ambos les gustan los creppypastas, también oí que su padre los entreno para usar cuchillos eso me sorprendió a los chicos les gustara oírlo, mejor conseguiré "pintura" en el camino, esto no puede esperar

**Fin Pov Bloody painter**

**Pov Narrador**

**Unas horas después**

Se puede ver a Leila y a Lucio en un cuarto muy oscuro ambos con la mirada seria, era el sótano pero ellos lo llamaban sala de entrenamiento, frente a ellos estaban un hombre de cabello negro, alto, fuerte, y con una completa cara de seriedad, era Luis el padre de Lucio y Leila

-Bien, hoy habrá combate el que gane peleara contra mí- dicho esto, se hizo a un lado mostrando una mesa llena de todo tipo de cuchillo o cualquier otra cosa con filo

-Escojan su arma- ambos avanzaron hasta la mesa; Lucio tomo un hacha con un perfecto filo, mientras, Leila tomaba sus dos cuchillos, siempre los usaba cuando había que pelear

-En posiciones- y así se dirigieron hasta el centro de la habitación y se pusieron frente a frente

-Quiero una pelea limpia, no se permite cortadas profundas, cuando mucho superficiales y no muy graves, nada de atacar a la cara ni partes sensibles, pierde el primero en caer o en rendirse- explico Luis las reglas

-Posición- ambos tomaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de ataque

-Listos- ambos apretaron sus manos con sus cuchillos/hacha

-Comiencen- entonces, empezaron atacarse Lucio lanzaba su hecha contra Leila pero ella lo que esquivaba fácilmente, ella se iba sobre el con los chichillos en alto, pero el, la bloqueaba después de volver a tomar su hacha

-Buen…uso…de…la…hacha- decía Leila entre ataque y ataque

-Aprendí…de…los…me…jo…res- dijo Lucio bloqueando el ataque de su hermana

-Papa…y…Ticci…Toby…¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa esperando oír la respuesta

-Exacta…mente- dijo con una sonrisa cuando la acorralo con su hacha en una esquina

-Muy buena técnica hermano, pero debiste aprender también de Ticci Toby que es mejor dos que una- dicho esto pateo el hacha haciéndola volar, luego, tumbo a su hermano contra el suelo

-Y por eso…yo gane- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo levanta pero tenía uno de sus chuchillos en el cuello de Lucio y el otro apuntándolo a sus manos por si quería hacer algún otro movimiento

-Muy bien, la ganadora de hoy es Leila- dijo su padre mientras se acercaba y aplaudía

-Gracias…maestro- ah ambos se les tenía prohibido llamar a Luis papá cuando entrenaban, era una lección de respeto

-Bueno eso significa que pelearas conmigo- dijo mientras sacaba un machete con un muy buen filo de su repisa privada de armas

-Eso es lo que espero- dijo mientras limpiaba las hojas de sus cuchillos

-Posición- padre eh hija se pusieron frente a frente y preparándose

-Listos- se preparaban para comenzar

-Co…- pero fue interrumpido por…

-Cariño, hice pastel de chocolate y galletas de mantequilla, tú y los niños vallan a lavarse si quieren van a querer- dijo Laura desde el comedor

-Bueno, chicos hasta aquí el entrenamiento, la pelea es mañana y apuremos si queremos pastel- dicho esto todos dejaron sus armas sobre la mesa y se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron…sin sospechar siquiera que alguien los veía por la pequeña ventana del sótano…

**Afuera del sótano**

-Entonces, ¿qué opinan?- pregunto Bloody painter

-Que son muy hábiles con ese tipo de armas…me gusta, es un reto y eso le da emoción al asunto- dijo un chico que estaba en las sombras pero al avanzar se ve que es el mismísimo…Jeff the killer

-Será divertido jugar con ellos- dijo un chico rubio con sangre saliendo de sus ojos, Ben drowned

-Pero acaso no les parece conocida ella- dijo un chico con chamarra negra y mascara azul con un líquido negro saliendo de donde deberían verse sus ojos, Eyelles yack

-Mmm, ahora que lo dices, me parece que ya había visto esa cara antes, pero…no sé, ¿tú qué piensas Jeff?- dijo Ben

-No me importa si se les hace familiar o no, ya quiero pelear contra ella, hace tiempo que no tengo una buena batalla, ahora todos a penas te ven huyen, que gallinas- dijo Jeff despreocupado

-Bueno, hay que decirle a slenderman, para que todos peleemos contra ellos dos, si creen que pueden ganarle a cualquiera, a ver cómo le hacen con todos nosotros- dijo Eyelles

-No crean que será muy fácil vencerlos, ellos nos conocen han leído todas y cada una de nuestras historias- dijo Bloody painter

-Eso no los ayudara a vencernos, nosotros tenemos tiempo de saber de todo esto, nuestra cordura se fue y así podemos pelear mejor, que ellos lo hagan desde que eran pequeños no cambia nada- dijo Ben

-Está bien, si ustedes lo dicen, pero no se me quita de la mente que ya la había visto antes- dijo Eyelles yack

-Cierto, eso también habrá que decirle a slender- dijo Bloody

-¿Para qué?, si la conocemos o no, no importa, y ya se hace de noche vámonos ya- dijo Jeff algo irritado

Todos se fueron directo al bosque, pero ninguno de ellos paraba de pensar de donde conocían a esa niña

**Con Leila**

Después de comer del pastel y galletas que hizo su mamá se dirigió a su cuarto, al llegar saco su block de dibujo y prendió su Laptop

-Ahhh, al fin, nada como leer y dibujar creppypastas después de entrenar- dijo mientras se dirigía a la wiki creppypastas

-¿Qué leeré hoy?, mmm, bueno volveré a leer Laughing yack, es de mis creppypastas favoritos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo escribía, apenas apareció la página, abrió su block justo en una hoja donde había dibujado a todos juntos

-Ahhh, no sé por qué, pero siempre que los veo o leo las historias de ustedes…siento que…ya los conozco- pensaba mientras veía sus dibujos y leía otra vez el creppypastas de Laughing yack

**Hola a todos y todas es genial volver a escribir en esta historia y tranquilos todos tranquilos, ya voy a subir el siguiente y pronto claro si dios quiere, bueno tengo más capítulos que escribir así que… No leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	3. Observando

**Hola a todos como están, bueno al menos ya no tarde tanto esta vez ¿verdad?, perdonen pero eh estado ocupada con los fics de "Amor incondicional" y con el que recién escribí que es "Has tocado mi robótico corazón" que es de Five night at Freddy´s y que los invito a leerlo (si quieren) y bueno Ahhh y una saludo y agradecimientos para…**

**KiraTheKiller**

**Ambar51chick**

**Por comentar, seguir y poner en favoritos mi historia muchas gracias y bueno no quito tiempo y…que comience…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 3. Observando

Leila estaba en clase de Matemáticas cuando siente algo raro voltea a ver que es pero no encuentra nada; en la segunda clase que era ciencias, estaba copiando los ejercicios del pizarrón cuando vuelve a sentí esa sensación, vuelve a voltear pero otra vez no hay nada.

A la hora del recreo, mientras comía con Lucio no pudo volver a sentir eso, pero esta vez lo ignoro y decidió ponerse a dibujar, y así siguió en las siguientes clases

Leila y Lucio se dirigían a su casa después de la escuela, cuando Leila siente esa extraña sensación de nuevo

-Lucio- dijo para llamar la atención de su hermano

-¿Qué pasa Leila?- dijo Lucio

-No sientes como que…te observan- dijo un poco preocupada

-Nop, ¿y tú?- pregunto Lucio

-Amm, no tranquilo, no pasa nada- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

**En el bosque**

Se puede ver a slenderman sentado en un sillón mientras leía un libro, cuando…

-Ya llegamos- slender volteo a ver y eran Masky, Hoodie, Ticci Toby y Jeff

-¿Y cómo les fue?- dijo slender

-Pues bien- dijo Toby mientras se sentaba en otro sofá

-La vigilamos durante la escuela- dijo Masky

-Y cuando salió- dijo Hoodie

-Sí, pero aún no sabemos su nombre- dijo Jeff un tanto molesto

-Bueno, eso será después, ahora es el turno de Ben- dijo slenderman

En ese momento Ben bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa…

-¿Ya me toca?- pregunto emocionado

-Si- dijo slenderman al mismo tiempo que regresaba su "vista" al libro; entonces Ben se fue a su habitación y se introdujo en su computadora, para ir a vigilar a Leila

-Sí que esta emocionado por hacer su "trabajo"- dijo Jeff con tono burlón y haciendo comillas en trabajo

-Hace como 3 semanas que no mata a nadie...- decía slender pero fue interrumpido

-Porque tú lo castigaste con no matar- dijo Jeff

-Si lo castigue fue porque se comió todos los waffles- dijo slenderman enojado; mientras Masky, Hoodie y Ticci Toby se veían entre si

**Flashback**

Masky y Hoodie iban caminando por el pasillo cuando escuchan algo por la habitación de Toby, abren la puerta y…

-Toby- grito Hoodie enojado, Toby se estaba comiendo los waffles…otra vez

-Slenderman te dijo que si te comías los waffles OTRA VEZ, te castigaría con no matar y no salir por 2 meses- dijo Masky

-Mmm, ¿y qué tal si solo por esta vez les invito waffles?- dijo mientras ponía los waffles prácticamente en sus caras

**5 minutos después**

-No sé cómo nos convenciste- decía Masky que tenía migajas de waffles en su chamarra

-Aunque admito, que estaban deliciosos- dijo Hoodie

-¿Pero ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Masky

-Muy fácil- dijo Toby; tomo el plato de los waffles, lo llevo a la habitación de Ben, lo dejo bajo las sabanas, y luego se sacudió la sudadera para que la migajas cayeran al piso, acto seguido, Masky y Hoodie hicieron lo mismo

**15 minutos después**

Masky, Hoodie y Ticci Toby estaban jugando videojuegos en la sala cuando…

-¡¿Ben que significa esto?!- grito slenderman

-Pero slender yo no fui- oyeron decir a Ben

-No me digas nada, y estas castigad, sin matar por 3 semanas- dijo slender

-¿QUE? Noo- grito Ben

**Fin del flashback**

-Bueno, pero su castigo ya termino y ahora tiene que ir a vigilar a esa niña, por cierto, fui a ver por mi mismo a esa niña y tienen razón también a mí se me hace conocida- dijo "mirando" a los demás

-Sí, tiene algo que creo ya haber visto antes- dijo Masky mientras pensaba

-Yo también, además de que eso de "aprender el manejo de los cuchillos", me suena…pero no sé de donde- dijo Hoodie

-Y eso que Jeff menciono de que usa dos cuchillos, me parece familiar- dijo Ticci Toby

-Bueno, bueno ya, de tantas veces que mencionan que "la conocen de alguna parte" o que "se les hace familiar" ya me duele la cabeza- dijo Jeff muy molesto, y apenas término de decirlo se dirigió a su habitación

-¿Por qué todos hablan de lo mismo?- dijo Jeff enojado

-Aunque…admito que también creo que ya la había visto antes…pero…¿de dónde?- se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en su cama

**En casa de Leila**

Se puede ver a Leila en su cuarto, estaba sentada en su puf mientras leía "Ghostgirl, loca por amor", esa era otra cosa que leila amaba: leer, no pasaba ni un día sin que ella leyera algo, estaba muy concentrada en su lectura, cuando…

-Hermanita, ya es hora del entrenamiento- dijo Lucio al mismo tiempo que entro

-Oye, cuantas veces te eh dicho que toques antes de entrar- dijo Leila con una sonrisa

-Como un millón de veces, pero para eso son los hermanos mayores: para no hacerles caso a nuestras hermanas y para molestarlas- dijo Lucio con una sonrisa –vamos ya, oh papá se desesperara- y dicho esto ambos salieron con dirección al sótano

Al llegar al sótano, su padre ya estaba ahí esperándolos…

-Al fin llegaron, aprendiz 2- dijo Luis y Leila dio un paso al frente –tu y yo tenemos un combate pendiente

-Sí, maestro- leila se dirigió a la "mesa de armas" y tomo sus siempre fieles y leales cuchillos; mientras, Luis tomaba su machete de su repisa

-Posición- ambos se pusieron listos para pelear

-Listos- el combate padre e hija estaba a punto de empezar

-Comiencen- entonces Luis con su machete intento atacar a Leila pero ella con ambos cuchillos bloqueo el ataque; Leila dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y le lanzo uno de los cuchillos que le hizo una pequeña herida en la mejilla a Luis él no se quedó atrás y mientras Leila se dirigía a buscar el cuchillo el hizo que se cayera, iba a hacerle una lastimada en el brazo cuando ella lo patea y con la misma fuerza se levanta, toma el cuchillo y empiezan a atacar, esquivar y bloquear hasta que…

-Nada mal, pero deja de fingir- decía Luis –tú no tienes ni la mitad de agilidad…de Jeff- dijo sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo Leila eso provoco que cayera de espaldas, Luis hizo dos cortes en su brazo

-Y el ganador soy yo- dijo levantando a Leila –lección 10: siempre confunde o sorprende al contrincante, recuérdenlo- dijo guardando su machete

-Sí, maestro- dijeron ambos

-Permiso para preguntar- dijo Leila

-Permiso concedido- dijo Luis

-¿Cómo supo de Jeff?- pregunto Leila

-Ayer en el entrenamiento, mencionaron a un tal Ticci Toby, y me dio curiosidad, lo investigue mientras estaban en la escuela y empecé a leer todos los "creppypastas" como ustedes los conoces, comencé a leer todos y cada uno de los que ustedes conocen- dijo Luis; esto sin duda alguna sorprendió a ambos

-Así que esa es la lección de hoy tienes que conocer a quien te enfrentas para asegurarte la victoria, ¿entendido?-

-Sí, maestro- dijeron ambos

-Bien, hoy hasta aquí llego el entrenamiento, tienen que tener fuerzas para mañana- dicho esto se retiró antes de que alguno de los dos le preguntara que pasaría mañana

-Bueno, si algo le va bien a papá es el misterio, ¿verdad?- dijo Lucio

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Leila con una sonrisa; entonces dejaron sus armas en la mesa y se retiraron para ir a cenar

**Después de la cena**

Leila volvió a su habitación y volvió a tomar su libro, no sin antes darle un pequeño vistazo a su habitación: paredes de color lila, un estante REPLETO de libros, su cama con sabanas moradas, su escritorio violeta, dibujos pegados en las paredes (claro, eran de los creppypastas), y al lado de su cama perfectamente acomodados 5 blocks de dibujo totalmente llenos

Tomo el primero y al abrirlo vio que había rastros de una hoja arrancada, acto seguido, saco el block de dibujo de su mochila y tomo el dibujo roto que había "reparado" y lo vio con tristeza

-Ahhh, que mal que este roto, era mi favorito- guardo el dibujo en su block original, guardo su block actual en su mochila y se dirigió a la computadora y se puso a leer el creppypastas de "Scream of Blood" otra vez

-Ahhh- suspiro –como me encanta este creppypastas- dijo con una sonrisa; después de 1 hora de estar en la computadora se fue a dormir, pero olvido apagar la computadora

Apenas ella quedo profundamente dormida, de la computadora salió Ben

-Hasta que a esta niña se le ocurre prender su computadora- dijo con fastidio, pues como la computadora de Leila no estaba prendida cuando Ben había llegado por lo que tuvo que ir a otros lugares mientras esperaba

-Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo viendo los dibujos pegados en las paredes y luego vio los block de dibujo –parece que le gusta dibujar- luego tomo un block al azar

-Wow, me dibujo muy bien- dijo mientras veía un dibujo donde estaban jugando videojuegos Jeff y el, y ben había ganado, mientras Jeff tenia cara de enojo –jajajaja, exactamente así se pone Jeff cuando pierde

Y así siguió revisando su habitación, claro, después dejo todo organizado y al igual que los demás le parecía que la había visto antes, cuando termino de revisar todo entro a la computadora y regreso a la creppyhouse

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, iba a ser más largo pero…desde mi punto de vista ya es lo suficientemente largo así que gracias a todos por sus reviews, seguimiento y favoritos, bueno. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	4. Recordando

**Hola a todos y todas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Mi nueva vida", oh bueno porque Leila les parece conocida, bueno pues ya, sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el…capitulo…COMENZAMOS…**

Capitulo. 4. Recordando

Leila se encontraba en un lugar diferente, ya no estaba en cuarto ni siquiera estaba en su casa

**Pov Leila**

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Cuándo llegue aquí?- aparecí en un lugar totalmente oscuro, no veía nada a lo lejos…estaba sola ahí

-¿Hola?- grite pero no obtuve respuesta –¿hay alguien aquí?- pero otra vez sin respuesta

Entonces, el lugar empezó a tomar color, forma y una luz cegadora inundo todo el lugar, era tan brillante que tuve que taparme los ojos para no lastimármelos; cuando los volví a abrir no podía creer en donde estaba…

-Estoy en mi cuarto- pero no en mi cuarto actual, en el que tenía antes –es mi cuarto de…mi otra casa…antes de que nos mudáramos…cuando tenía 5 años- dije mientras veía todo, estaba tal y como lo recordaba: paredes rosa con dibujos por todos lados, mis juguetes y peluches, mi cama con sabanas de color lila con puntos blancos y junto a cada lado de mi cama un buro y en el de la derecha estaba un cuchillo

-Recuerdo que con este cuchillo empecé…a aprender el manejo del cuchillos - dibuje una sonrisa al recordar todo esto, hace tiempo que no me ponía a pensar en estas cosas; la puerta se abrió, y quien entro…soy yo, pero…tengo 5 años, pasa al lado mío y no me dijo o dije nada parece que…¿no me puedo ver?

Vi que tenía el teléfono de mi papá, recuerdo que solía pedírselo…pero no recuerdo para que era, vi que le ponía seguro a la puerta para que nadie entrara, luego fue a sentarse en el piso y puso el teléfono igual en el piso frente a ella, por unos momentos no hizo nada, hasta que…

-Listo, no hay nadie, ya puedes salir- dijo con una sonrisa, entonces vi como el teléfono se encendía y empezaba a salir algo, no reconocía que era, de repente sentí que todo me daba vueltas y caí al piso…lo último que vi fue que lo que salía del teléfono ya había tomado forma, pero mi vista era muy borrosa, solo pude oír…que con una voz que me pareció conocida…

-Hola Leila, los demás también te quieren ver- y después, todo volvió a ser negro

**Fin Pov Leila**

**Pov Narrador o Normal**

-Ahhh- grito Leila al despertarse repentinamente, acto seguido, su mamá, su papá y su hermano habían llegado a ver qué pasaba

-Leila- dijo su mamá mientras corría a abrazarla -¿estás bien?- pregunto muy preocupada

-Si mamá, solo…fue un sueño…nada mas- dijo Leila tratando de tranquilizar a su mamá

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Luis

-Si papá- contesto Leila con una sonrisa tranquilizante

-No nos vuelvas a dar esos sustos, hermana- dijo Lucio

-Tranquilo hermano, no vuelve a pasar- entonces Leila soltó un suspiro, y todos salieron de ahí –que bueno que hoy es sábado- dijo para sí misma

**En la creppyhouse**

Se puede ver que Slender estaba en la cocina, Masky, Hoodie y Ticci Toby habían salido a vigilar el bosque, Sally estaba jugando con Smile y Ben estaba jugando un videojuego con Jeff

-A la derecha, a la derecha- decía Jeff muy concentrado en el juego

-Arriba, abajo, al centro, golpe al hígado- decía Ben igual de concentrado; entonces Ben gano el juego mientras Jeff tenia cara de enojado, entonces Ben se empieza a reír y esto solo hace que Jeff se enoje mas

-¿De qué te ríes tonto?- dijo Jeff

-Jajajaja, pues que te ves como en el dibujo- dijo Ben entre risas, esto solo confundió a Jeff

-¿Cuál dibujo?- dijo Jeff

-Uno que tenía esa niña en su habitación- dijo Ben, entonces metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco el dibujo –mira, me lo traje

-¿Por qué?- dijo Jeff con una ceja levantada

-Porque me dibujo muy bien, y así ¿Cómo no lo iba a traer?- dijo Ben desdoblando el dibujo y mostrándoselo a Jeff; se sorprendió al ver que el dibujo estaba muy bien hecho, y que los describía bien, debía admitirlo, ella dibujaba bien

-Wow, le salió muy bien- dijo Jeff mientras lo seguía viendo

-Lo sé, casi parece que lo hubiera hecho Bloody painter- dijo Ben

-¿Qué yo hubiera hecho que?- dijo Bloody painter que apareció detrás de ellos

-Oye no te aparezcas así no más- dijo Jeff

-Bueno, ¿a qué se refieren?- dijo con molestia

-A este dibujo que hizo esa niña de la que nos contaste- dijo Ben entregándole el dibujo; painter lo tomo y se sorprendió de lo bien que pintaba

-No lo hace mal- dijo mientras se lo regresaba a Ben

-¿De qué estás hablando? lo hace muy bien- dijo Ben para después guardarlo

-Como sea, ya me voy- dijo Bloody painter, se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó cerro un momento los ojos y cuando los abrió ya no estaba en su habitación, ahora estaba en el bosque

**Sueño de Bloody painter**

-¿Pero qué…- entonces oyó que alguien venia, se ocultó detrás de un árbol y se sorprendió al ver que quien se acerco era…el

-¿Qué está pasando?- entonces vio "el" se sentaba a dibujar, pero que apareció una niña como de 5 años

-¿Le…lei…la?- dijo Bloody al ver a esa niña que hace años no veía

-Hola Leila, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el Bloody painter que estaba dibujando

-¿Quiero aprender a dibujar?- dijo la pequeña niña de 5 años

-Recuerdo esto, Leila me pidió que…le enseñara a dibujar, dibujaba muchos garabatos, hasta que un día…lo logro…pudo dibujar a la perfección…Ahhh…y ahora no sé dónde está- dijo Bloody painter con tono triste y solo se quedó ahí viendo su recuerdo

-Y…¿quieres que yo te enseñe?-

-Si, por favor, señor Bloody painter-

-Está bien, pero no me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo, llámame painter

-¿Puedo decirte Blood?- dijo Leila con una sonrisa inocente

-Si eso quieres- tomo una hoja y se la dio a Leila –muy bien, empecemos-

**Fin del sueño de Bloody painter**

Bloody painter se levantó sobresaltado, se quitó su máscara y se sobo las sienes, acto seguido, fue a su escritorio y de un cajón saco una foto donde estaban él y esa niña de 5 años

-Ahhh- suspiro -¿Dónde estás Leila?, no te hemos visto en 9 años- dijo mientras veía la foto en la cual él tenía su máscara y ella estaba sonriendo

-¿Cuándo podré volver a ver a mi alumna favorita?- dijo para después guardar la foto y después irse a dormir

**En la sala**

Jeff estaba viendo la televisión pero de repente empezó a sentir sueño, se fue a su habitación, se puso su antifaz y se recostó

**Sueño de Jeff**

Jeff sintió que le caía agua en la cara así que se quitó el antifaz y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba ni siquiera en el bosque, ahora estaba en lo más alto de un edificio de departamentos

-¿Pero qué paso?- entonces vio algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta, se vi a el mismo entrar a uno de esos departamentos, entonces de rayo le llego a la mente…

-Leila- dijo casi en susurro, entonces entro por la misma ventana y vio que su otro el, levantaba su cuchillo sobre una niña de 5 años...pero, la niña tomo un cuchillo de su buro y con el ataco la mano de…el otro Jeff haciendo que soltara el cuchillo

-Debes aprender a ser más sigiloso- dijo la niña mientras se sobaba los ojos y con tono de sueño en su voz –no sabes que una niña en crecimiento necesita dormir

-Oh, perdóneme princesa de los cuchillos- dijo Jeff con burla

-Ja-Ja-Ja, muy gracioso, señor hermoso- dijo la niña con una sonrisa

-Eso no es un insulto, porque yo soy hermoso- dijo Jeff

-Bueno, ya vete al bosque son las 5:00 am- dijo mientras se volvía a dormir

-Claro, nos vemos después- dijo el otro Jeff, pero…

-Oh, casi olvidaba decirte…en unos días nos vamos a mudar- dijo la niña casi dormida

-¿Mudarte?-

-Sí, pero tranquilo, aún faltan unos días- dijo la niña con una sonrisa

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana…hermana- dijo Jeff

-Hasta mañana, hermano-

**Fin del sueño de Jeff**

Jeff se levantó sobre-saltado

-Leila…¿Dónde estás?

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo que por fin me digne a subir, uf bueno no fue fácil…pero lo logre gracias a dios, espero subir pronto el siguiente. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	5. Preparación y sorpresas

**Hola ke asen, yo aquí con el nuevo capítulo del fic "Mi nueva vida" en este capítulo todos se…bueno…para que arruinarles la sorpresa, bueno…y hoy aquí y ahora empezamos con…"Respondiendo reviews" que por alguna razón ya se me ha hecho un habito**

**KiraTheKiller: Si es gracioso :D, pero pronto lo sabrán**

**MinusDark09: Que bueno que te guste la historia, y no te preocupes con el paso de los capítulos también iré poniendo un poco de sus historias para que se entienda**

**Ambar51chick: Si solo recuerdos, pero hoy pasan algunos secretos**

**Kiara-Violet: Gracias, me alegro que te guste y si, quise tener una historia diferente de los creppypastas y se me ocurrió esta, sobre los reviews…espero que con el tiempo vallan aumentando porque después de todo no muchas personas entran a esta sección**

…**bueno, y ese fue el "Respondiendo reviews" de hoy, y ahora sí sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 5. Preparación y sorpresas

Leila se encontraba recostada en el pasto del patio trasero de su casa…trataba de hacer memoria de que era eso que había salido del teléfono de su papá, no aguanto más y se fue a preguntarle a la única persona con la que podía contar en cosas como estas…su mamá

Leila se dirigió a la cocina, sabía que a esta hora de la tarde a su madre le gustaba hacer galletas, la encontró decorando las galletas que tenían forma de corazón, estrellas…cuchillos, riñones y dulces

-Hola hija, aquí están las galletas que me pediste- dijo Laura mientras le daba a Leila un plato con las galletas en forma de cuchillos, riñones y dulces

-Gracias- dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba el plato –_cuchillos por Jeff, riñones por Eyelles yack y dulces por Laughing yack- _pensaba con una sonrisa, pero luego recordó a que había ido

-Oye mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro que sí, cielo- dijo Laura mientras se dirigía con Leila a la sala para poder sentarse y hablar

-Bueno…recuerdo que le pedía el teléfono a papá…pero no para que- sin que Leila se diera cuenta el rostro de Laura poco a poco pasaba de ser alegre a tener una mirada triste…pero sin dejar de sonreír –y…buen, ¿Por qué no recuerdo eso…ni muchas otras cosas?, por ejemplo: no recuerdo mucho de cuando cumplí 5 años solo recuerdo…un día de campo…un bosque…y…mi nombre

-Leila…- decía Laura pero fue interrumpida

-Y… ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de la mudanza?…solo recuerdo…que nos íbamos…yo estaba triste...y lo siguiente es que estaba en mi nuevo cuarto…solo eso; nunca le tome importancia, pero hoy tuve una…pesadilla, que hizo que me preguntara sobre eso- decía con tristeza pero también con firmeza

-Leila…sabía que este día llegaría, pensé que tal vez lo preguntarías cuando tuvieras 16…o 17, pero no ahora…pero tienes derecho a saberlo- decía Laura; Leila escuchaba todo atentamente, no sabía porque…pero sabía que esto era MUY importante

-Bueno…tú estabas a punto de cumplir 5 años, sin embargo ya sabias usar tu cuchillo y eso nos mantenía a tu padre y a mi más tranquilos (si, que una niña de 5 años tenga un cuchillo siempre cerca y así sus papás están tranquilos…típico), pensábamos acerté un día de campo para festejarlo…ese fue el día en que comenzaste a actuar de manera…extraña-

-¿Extraña?- pregunto Leila con una ceja alzada

-Sí, pues…después de ese día, empezaste a pedirle el teléfono a tu papá, pensábamos que era para jugar, pero…un día escuchamos que hablabas con alguien al principio pensamos que habías llamado a alguien por error…pero luego tu padre cuando reviso el registro no encontró ninguna llamada nueva- decía con tristeza…pero aun tratando de mantener una sonrisa reconfortante

-Luego, cada noche nos pedias que dejáramos la ventana abierta y como vivíamos en un edificio en el piso 18 pensamos que no había riesgo de que alguien pudiera entrar, luego, siempre amanecías con sueño y decías que tu hermano te había despertado…pero Lucio nos decía que no había ido haya en toda la noche; un día te preguntamos si te sentías bien y nos respondiste que sí, pero luego te preguntamos que con quien hablabas cuando te encerrabas en tu cuarto, nos dijiste que era un amigo, eso hizo que tu padre y yo nos tranquilizáramos después de todo…solo era un amigo imaginario…o eso creímos hasta que…- pero Laura fue interrumpida

Luis y Lucio habían entrado venían muy felices pero cuando vieron a Laura y Leila en la sala todo eso se fue…ya sabían de que estaban hablando

-Luis…ya me lo pregunto- dijo Laura con la vista baja, Luis se sentó a su lado derecho y Lucio en el izquierdo…esto lo tenían que explicar los tres

-¿Por qué parte vas?- pregunto Luis

-Por donde nos dimos cuenta que no era un amigo imaginario- dijo Laura

-Bueno, yo sigo- dijo Luis –como tu madre ya dijo pensamos que era un amigo imaginario…hasta que un día, estabas en tu cuarto como ya era costumbre, tu madre iba a preguntarte si querías ir con Lucio y conmigo a la caminata nocturna, pero antes de tocar la puerta escucho que hablabas…con alguien más…no te había prestado mi teléfono ese día así que ella llego a una conclusión…había alguien más ahí…contigo, obviamente nos asustamos, pues eras una niña de 5 años, estaba decidido a entrar pero entonces escuche algo…que me helo la sangre- dijo Luis

-¿Qué…que paso?- pregunto Leila ya nerviosa

-Escuche que la otra persona decía…"_ ¿Quieres venir esta noche conmigo?, así podrás ver como trabajo"_, inmediatamente corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación y tome un hacha, le grite a Lucio que viniera rápido y que trajera su cuchillo, rápidamente corte en dos la puerta y apenas te vi corrí a abrazarte, te pregunte que quien era el que había estado allí, tú estabas sonriendo y solo me contestaste…_"No te preocupes, él es mi hermano…el que me ha estado levantado en las noche, por cierto ¿puedo ir con el esta noche?..._tú estabas con una sonrisa inocente y todo lo que pude hacer fue abrazarte…muy fuerte para evitar que alguien te hiciera daño, tu madre y yo lo hablamos y decidimos mudarnos para que estuvieras mejor…pero cada vez que preparábamos las cosas para irnos algo siempre pasaba, una vez cuando llamaba al camión de mudanza mi teléfono hizo corto-circuito, otro día tu madre, Lucio y yo teníamos fuertes dolores de cabeza y no pudimos hacer nada durante semanas, así que decimos vender el departamento ya amueblado te fuimos a buscar después de que te durmieras, tomamos solo lo que te importaba…

-Eso quiere decir…¿Qué me trajeron aquí a la fuerza?- pregunto Leila muy sorprendida

-Era por tu bien, después te levantaste te pusiste a gritar que querías regresar, después te llevamos con un psicólogo y con el tiempo fuiste olvidando todo eso- dijo Lucio

-Entonces…ustedes…me mintieron- dijo Leila muy molesta –y no pensaban decírmelo

-Era por tu bien- dijo Lucio

-Pero…cómo es posible que hubiera alguien ahí, ustedes mismos lo dijeron era un piso 18- dijo Leila mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-Leila, sabemos que te mentimos, pero ponte en nuestro lugar, ¿Qué sentirías tú, si tuvieras una hija de 5 años y que habla con gente extraña en su cuarto?- dijo Laura…su sonrisa…ya no estaba

Leila lo pensó, era cierto, en esa situación ella se sentiría muy horrible, entonces, lo comprendió…

Lo hicieron porque la amaban

-Lo siento, no quise…comportarme así…con ustedes- dijo Leila volteando a verlos y con lágrimas en los ojos –no…fue mi intención- entonces todos la abrazaron

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- dijo Laura…su sonrisa volvió (esto es muy importante, porque Laura desde siempre ha sonreído desde que tiene memoria y nunca dejo de hacerlo)

**En la creppyhouse**

Todos se encontraban en el comedor, estaban planeando como atacarían a ese par de hermanos

-Yo sigo diciendo que puedo encargarme de ellos dos, yo solo- dijo Jeff

-Jeff no hay que confiarnos, aunque ninguno de nosotros tenga cordura y seamos asesinos no quita el hecho de que ellos han aprendido cualquier cosa con filo desde que tienen 2 años- dijo slender

-Si, ellos saben usar cualquier tipo de "arma" mientras que nosotros estamos más acostumbrados cada quien a los suyo: Jeff y Nina con su cuchillo, Ben y Sally…de alguna manera brutal (si les soy sincera no se con exactitud como lo hacen), Bloody painter y Laughing yack con tortura, Masky con su cámara, Hoodie con su pistola (yo creí que ambos usaban cuchillos pero mi prima me dijo que no, que esto es lo que usan), Toby con sus hachas y yo con mi bisturí- dijo Eyelles yack

-Buenos, ¿Y a qué hora será esto?- pregunto Toby

-En la noche, ayer mientras registraba, en su teléfono decía "Ir al árcade con Lucio a las 7:00" al menos sabemos cómo se llama el chico- dijo Ben con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, entonces será en la noche- dijo Bloody painter que estaba recargado en una pared

**En casa de Leila**

Ya había pasado unas horas de lo sucedido y ahora ambos hermanos se encontraban en el sótano pues su padre les había dicho que fueran haya

-¿Quieres galletas creppy?- dijo Leila mientras le enseñaba a Lucio un plato que aun tenia galletas en forma de cuchillo, riñón y dulces

-Claro- entonces, Lucio tomo una de riñón y Leila una de dulce

En ese momento, llego su padre por lo que ambos se metieron las galletas rápido a la boca

-Aprendices- dijo Luis con tono serio –hoy habrá algo nuevo, para ver que tanto saben de los "creppypastas" hoy cada uno de ustedes…será uno- eso hizo que ambos casi se atragantaran con las galletas

-Permiso para preguntar- dijo Lucio

-Permiso concedido- contesto Luis

-¿A qué se refiera con hoy seremos creppypastas, maestro?-

-Hoy cada uno de ustedes fingirá ser uno, y pelearan entre si- explico Luis

-Y como son hermanos…bueno… hermano y hermana mayor y menor, hoy Lucio será…Homicidal Liu- dijo Luis con voz firme

-Por lo tanto, Leila será…Jeff the killer- ambos hermanos se vieron con sorpresa es decir…ellos dos hermanos que siempre se apoyan y pueden contar el uno con la otra ahora actuaran como los hermanos asesinos uno con odio hacia el otro (Liu a Jeff: por lo que hizo); cada uno tomo un cuchillo

-Posiciones- ambos se pusieron al centro de la habitación

-Muy bien, estas son las reglas: tienen que actuar como el creppypastas al que representan, si uno se sale del personaje pierde

-Listos- ambos empuñaron sus cuchillos, Lucio sonrió un poco y la veía con seriedad, mientras, Leila sonreía a todo lo que podía y lo veía con burla y superioridad

-Comiencen- entonces Leila se apresuró a atacar pero Lucio la bloqueo y aprovecho eso para lanzarla contra la pared, pero ella freno antes de siquiera avanzar 10 cm

-Valla, valla Liu me sorprende que estés de pie, después de lo que te hice- dijo Leila

-Pagaras por lo que me hiciste, Jeff- dijo Lucio, entonces corrió para atacarla pero ella simplemente se hizo a un lado y cuando paso a su lado le dio un codazo en la espalda para que cayera

-Tal vez tú seas el mayor, pero yo soy mejor- dijo Leila, estaba por "enterrar" el cuchillo en el hombro de Lucio, cuando él se dio vuelta y con un impulso con sus piernas hizo que ella chocara contra la pared, entonces con el mismo impulso se paró y puso el cuchillo en el cuello de Leila

-Puede que tú mataste a mamá y papá, puede que tú me heriste de mucha gravedad, puede que tú hayas matado a cientos de personas inocentes, puede que todo esto lo hagas por diversión pero es hora de que aprendas…a hacerle caso a tu hermano mayor- dijo Lucio elevo el cuchillo muy alto para "atravesarle" la garganta; mientras Leila veía todo esto sin saber qué hacer y de un momento a otro…le dio un tic haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara a la derecha, abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa logro empujar a Lucio

-¿En serio crees que me dejaría matar tan fácilmente? Jajajaja- empezó a reír de manera maniática; Lucio vio a su padre y este le dijo que se calmara

–tú no eres nadie para como para intentar acabar conmigo Liu- entonces aprisiono a Lucio contra la pared y puso el cuchillo MUY presionado a su garganta –hoy es el final de Homicidal Liu, y solo me queda decir…Go…to…slee- pero antes de que Leila pudiera completar la frase un montón de agua helada cayó sobre ella haciéndola reaccionar

-¿Qué…que me paso?- dijo Leila mientras se tocaba la frente, vio a su hermano aprisionado en la pared y a su padre con una cubeta vacía -¿Paso otra vez?- pregunto con cara de pena

-Si- respondieron padre e hijo al unísono

-Ups, lo siento hermano- dijo Leila mirando a otro lado

-No te preocupes- dijo Lucio –ya casi me estoy acostumbrando- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizante pero no funciono; Leila se fue a sentar sobre una caja de madera en una esquina de la habitación

-Es la tercera vez en este mes- dijo para sí misma

-Bueno, al menos ya no es tan a menudo- dijo Luis que se había sentado junto a ella –recuerda que el mes pasado fueron cinco veces

Leila solo se tapó la cara, no le gustaba que le pasara eso, pues hacia que ella no tuviera control

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- pregunto Leila

-No lo sé, te diría que por saber tanto de cuchillos a una corta edad pero…Lucio y yo no tenemos eso- contesto Luis

-¿Crees que algún día desaparezca?-

-No lo sé, hija- dijo Luis

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí?, ¿y por qué cuando tenía 7 años?- se preguntaba Leila una y otra vez

-Supongo que con el tiempo lo descubrirás por tu cuenta, pequeña- dijo Luis y entonces se dirigió al centro del sótano

-Bueno…hasta aquí llega el entrenamiento de hoy, ya pueden retirarse- dicho esto los tres se fueron del sótano

Sin que tuvieran la más mínima idea que algunos los estaban viendo

**Afuera del sótano**

En un árbol se pueden apreciar dos siluetas con la mirada fija en la ventana de sótano

-Debo admitir que fue una gran pelea entre Liu y yo- dijo Jeff que estaba recargo en el tronco y sentado en una rama –pero eso de que por un momento le iba a travesar el cuello en una interpretación mía…ME GUSTO, que lastima que no pudo terminar- decía Jeff con los ojos cerrados

-Si, disfruta tus cinco minutos de gloria Jeff, porque pronto acabaremos con ellos- decía Bloody painter que estaba parado en otra rama

-Sí, es una lástima que una mente así se desperdicie- decía Jeff mientras se bajaba de la rama –pero al menos no nos perdimos nada, llegamos justo cuando escogían los cuchillos

-Bueno, ahora que sabemos que termino su entrenamiento podemos ir a buscar a los demás- dijo Jeff, Bloody painter solo asintió

Pero al irse tan rápido no se dieron cuenta de una pequeña plática que tenían los hermanos en la entrada

**Con Laili y Lucio**

-¿Entonces no vendrás conmigo al árcade?- pregunto Leila

-Si, mejor me quedo, para poder descansar por…ya sabes- dijo Lucio

-Lo sé, perdón- dijo Leila con la miraba baja

-No te preocupes hermanita, sabemos que no fue tu culpa, bueno ve y diviértete- dicho esto ambos se abrazaron y Leila se fue corriendo rumbo al árcade ya que ya eran las 6:45

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo, perdón por lo de la pelea "Liu vs Jeff" para los que no les gusto, pero verán que es crucial para una sorpresa más adelante…aunque ahora ya no sea tan sorpresa verdad…bueno finjan estar sorprendidos cuando lo vean ¿ok? ok, sinceramente iba a ser muuucho más largo creo que incluso iba a superar las 4,000 palabras pero pensé que ya sería mucho para un capitulo así que de igual manera ya tengo un poco escrito para el siguiente así que atentos todos, gracias por reviews, favoritos y seguimientos este capítulo se iba a llamar "La pelea" pero eso es lo que iba a alargar mucho el capítulo, bueno. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
